Rope Snake
The Rope Snake (later called the Snake Rope) is a character and key item in Mother 3. Description It is a type of snake which Duster obtains from the ghosts of Osohe Castle by trading them a Rotten Eclair. It helps Duster and company cross pits by grasping candlesticks on the walls. The Rope Snake is also used later to grab the ship Fassad was going to escape with atop Thunder Tower, but since it cannot support the weight of three people and a dog for extended periods of time, it lets go. Both Duster and Rope Snake are captured in Saturn Valley, where they are later found by Lucas and co., tied to a pole and hanging by its tongue on a clothesline, respectively. After the reunited party flies back to Tazmily Village by holding onto a cage full of birds, the Rope Snake fails a second time, and leaves the party. In New Pork City, it tells the party that it is coming close to being a monster of a snake, and repeatedly wishes that they have a good New Year, which is likely a hint about the New Year's Eve Bomb being sold by a nearby Pigmask. After the credits, it is revealed that the Rope Snake changed its name to the Snake Rope to help live with the shame of failure. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Lucas uses the Rope Snake as his grab and tethering move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U, even though the only person to use the Rope Snake in Mother 3 was Duster. It also appears in one of Lucas's taunts, where the two appear to argue. Trivia *The Rope Snake breaks the fourth wall during its second speaking line, saying it has become "an important character" to the storyline. *Several games from The Legend of Zelda series feature a snake enemy called a Rope. Since these enemies appeared in games well before Mother 3, it is possible that they are a reference to the Zelda enemy. **Furthermore, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks also has an item called the Whip that resembles the Rope Snake and is used to swing across pits. *The Rope Snake has two unused enemy forms in Mother 3; one with a grid background, and another with the close-up Claus. It is possible that the Rope Snake was originally intended to be fought at some point. The second unused enemy form's battle sound is Battle Sound 6 (which requires hacking as it doesn't use regular physical attacks by default). *If a character has fainted, using the Rope Snake will give them 1 HP in the mini-cutscene. This results when there are more characters involved in a cutscene, and one or more of them performs a sprite sequence/animation that requires them to have at least 1 HP. *The Rope Snake is probably related to the Memory Snake in one way or another, since their design is similar. *If you go to Osohe Castle in Chapter 2 via Debug Room, you can see Rope Snake DX in the Key Items. Category:Characters Category:Mother 3 Characters Category:Items Category:Key Items Category:Mother 3 Items